Date With A Vampire
by IslandVampirelizgurl
Summary: This story is about the fate of a mortal named Anna and a vampire called Kiorae and his family. It is sort of like Twilight, but I will soon add some twists to it. I will only continue this if it isn't bad. I did begin writing it a very long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Date With A Vampire**

Chapter 1

It all started on a gloomy and cloudy Tuesday afternoon, and I had just been let out of my very dull and torturous classes as a sophomore at Lake George High School in Lake George, New York. I was halfway through the 1st semester of my second year of school here, and this was already boring the crud out of me. My grades were generally good and my friends were spectacular, but meanwhile Sara, my closest friend, was completely buzzing with excitement about her boyfriend named Gary. And I vaguely tolerated her mindless chatter, because I, personally, think he's a stalker. (I mean, Gary follows her around constantly… I bet you he would accompany her to the bathroom if he could!) Finally, through multiple topic jumps and many of my 'Mhm's and 'Okay's, she came upon a subject of brief interest.

"Hey, have you met the `New Guy' yet? I think he's really cute and really nice and way smoking hot." she said as she waited for me.

"Uh, not yet. What's his name?" I asked as I locked my locker and headed toward the exit.

"I don't know. But he's still a cutie." She replied. Then we got outside the front doors and Sarah said a quick, "Bye!" and took off towards her car, (a cute blue Ford Focus), after hopping the railing surrounding the platform.

And, with me being one of the most ungraceful girls in the world, it would seem quite obvious that I almost took a header into the railing while climbing down the front stairs that made up the front entrance of the high school. But I was lucky to be caught by the (quote) "New Guy."

He was simply the most gorgeous human that I, being the bearer of the dull and tortuously plain name Anna, had ever seen in my entire life. The "New Guy" had a fair but pale-ish tan complexion, with shoulder-cropped honey blonde hair that had light strands of red tint that could only show in the sun. And his eyes were amazing! They were a radiant pale blue with a slight trace of gold, with thick bronze eyelashes that complemented and accented his perfectly framed face. He had a slim but muscular build, and as far as I could tell, he certainly knew how to sweep a girl off her feet. Literally.

"Well, that was a close call!" he said with a smile as he helped me regain my balance.

"Thanks…" I muttered sheepishly as I fumbled around to flatten my wrinkled shirt as something to distract myself from this potentially embarrassing situation. Then, I realized how stupid I looked. I was probably flushed red from almost breaking my neck and I was wearing an ancient sweater and way too-small jeans. Plus, I had a feather pen in my hair. Wow, I need wardrobe help.

Figuring that he probably though I was either very arrogant or just plain stupid, I decided to act a little more gratuitous to my savior. "I am a klutz named Anna Macy and this is an almost daily occurrence. Thank you very much for your help." Smooth. I just told him way more than he needed to know. Now the new guy probably thinks I'm retarded. I really need to buy some duck tape for my mouth….

The "New Guy" just chuckled and introduced himself with "Why, hello Anna Macy! I am a new kid named Kiorae Stark and I normally don't have to save people from potentially harmful stairways. No need to thank me!" Oh. My. God. He isn't even stuck up like the rest of the guys in our school! And he's a hottie, too! I wonder if he's smart, because that would make him perfect! And he is sorta funny. Cool, his name is Kiorae (A/N: pronounced K-i-oh-ray) which is really out of the ordinary. Wow! This guy was just getting better and better. I let my mind ramble on until he decided to say "Ummm… I will be seeing you around then. Uhh, bye!"

I was then torn out of my transfixion with him, and came back down to earth. "Well, thanks again and I will also be seeing you around." I said. And maybe I will purposely be clumsy next time while walking down the front stairs…

*******

I got home to see my parents weren't there, (as usual), and I read the note on the microwave door stating that they would both be out late and that there were cold-cuts in the fridge. Phht, they know that I cannot stand cold ham! "Oh well." I sighed to myself as I opened the freezer to pull out some pieces of Tyson chicken and some cheap Shaw's French fries. I had just placed them on a tray and preheated the oven when my older brother, Jonathen, (a high-school senior), pulled in the driveway with his old (rusty and red piece of crap) 1958 Corvette. I watched him get out of his car and slam the car's door with a deafening bang. Jonathen then stomped to the front door and proceeded to hit multiple other objects with his fists. He slammed his keys down on the side table that is in our brown painted mudroom, and walked in with a murderous glare upon his face. That was definitely not a good sign.

"Guess what happened today!" he barked at me heatedly. I had hardly opened my mouth to sarcastically guess when he started to yell, "I got suspended for 3 days for telling off that new moron and his brother!"

I suddenly thought the worst because I am totally positive that my 6 foot, 8 inch brother could turn my newly found savior (*cough* and crush! *cough*), Kiorae, into a pancake. I looked at the fuming Jonathen nervously with wide eyes, and yet again, he cut me off as soon as I opened my mouth by saying, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Obviously not." I replied sharply. "And what was this guy's name?"

"I think it was, like, Kaylen Stark or something."

"And do you know who the brother was?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me who Kaylen's brother is."

"Fine! I think it was Kioree."

"It's Kiorae." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Jonathen snapped curiously.

"Ummm… Nothing important!" I half-yelled nervously as I finished putting the chicken and fries in the oven. My brother's eyes, which were filled with suspicion and anger, followed me as I scrambled to get to my upstairs bedroom.

My room was a light shade of lavender paint, with dark mahogany furniture that consisted of my twin bed, a desk with an ancient computer, an old dresser that my grandmother once owned, and a window seat with a hidden compartment. To take my mind off the thought of Jonathen pancaking Kiorae, (and possibly his brother Kaylen), I started on my humongous atrocity of homework. It consisted of about fifty questions on the history of Great Depression (depressing, right?) and a bunch of advanced geometry proofs.

I finished the pile after wasting, like, 2 hours of my life, (that I will never get back!). I clamored downstairs to find my brother passed out on the couch, and the remainder of the chicken and fries (completely gone from the tray that I put in the oven) on his lap.

"YO!" I yelled at Jonathen, completely p-owed that he didn't leave any dinner for me, the one that made the food in the first place!

"What!?!" he complained as he came out of his nap and finally realized why I was so mad. "Oh! I'm sorry! I totally forgot to put the dishes in the dishwasher!" Or at least I thought he finally realized why I was so mad.

"No, you moronic baboon! I'm mad because you didn't leave me any food for my dinner! That was for the both of us, yah know!" I fumed as I considered using the disgustingly suggested cold cuts to make a sandwich.

"Well… Then sucks for you!" He smirked sarcastically.

I glared at him.

"Ummm…. D'yah want me to make you some soup or something, then?" he replied humble and kind of apologetic (and sorta fearful). My anger diminished slowly because there were only a couple of times when he was sweet enough to care.

"Well, fine. Thanks. But you get to still do the dishes, too." I sighed. Well, at least I was getting something for dinner. I walked briskly out of the room and caught my pale reflection in the mirror. My face was slim, with my long and straight dark blonde hair framing it nicely. I had almond shaped eyes the color of a brilliant jade, with thick eyelashes to pull off the genuine look that only I had. I was tall and slim, but well proportioned, and I looked even skinnier with the skin-tight old sweater that I was wearing, and not to mention the dark-blue, too-small, skinny jeans that I was wearing too. And all of these thoughts about appearance, I had to see what was in my wardrobe for tomorrow! I went to run up the stairs, and naturally, I fell.

"Oh, fudge!" I yelled with my eyes tearing. Jonathen ran into the hallway from the kitchen, looking concerned for his klutzy sister.

"Oh My God! What the heck did you do now? Are you alright, Miss Klutz?!?" he asked as he helped me try to get up. I almost fell over again as soon as I put any weight on my left ankle.

"Ouch!" I cried and my eyes welled up with involuntary tears again.

My brother looked me over and picked me up to bring me to the couch where he set me down. "Nice going, Anna. Looks like a sprain. We won't have to amputate it, but I would suggest that you put some ice on your ankle and don't put any weight on it either." he said sounding all authority-like.

Jonathen left the room just then to get me an ice pack and to get the dinner that he fixed for me while I pondered how this was going to affect my appearance tomorrow. Just what I need, I thought, now I have to go through classes painfully tomorrow. As if they already weren't painful enough! And before I could worry some more, Jonathen came back into the room, threw the ice pack at me so I could put it on my ankle, and he set up a mini-table to place my soup on.

"Thank you. " I mumbled. Then I asked, "So what put you in such a pleasant mood, because I thought you were in a terrible temper when you got home?" I was completely curious because he usually stays in a bad mood when he's in one.

"No problemo, sis. I had a major epiphany, which was `My situation isn't really that bad! And I get 3 days of vacation.' So, that sorta made me fairly happy 'cause I can find out why the clutch keeps sticking in my old Corvette." Jonathen clarified while I cooled and ate the tomato soup that he made for me.

After 20 minutes of attempted and occasionally awkward small-talk with my brother, and after I had finished my soup, he took care of the dishes and helped me hobble up the stairs to my bedroom. Then, before he left to go take a quick shower and get to bed, I said good night and told him that I loved him. Then, after he left, I put on my blue fuzzy snowflake PJ bottoms and a camisole, and I got into bed. It surprisingly only took about 20 minutes for me to fall into a restless and fit-full dream about a guy with bright, blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning at 6:47 AM, feeling more than a little tired. I then realized that, "Holy Crap!!! I'm gonna be late for school!". As soon as I hopped off my bed, I crumpled to the ground in a heap of pain. I had totally forgotten about my sprained ankle.

Hoping that Johnathen hadn't gone to school yet, I hollered his name and asked him to go get the crutches that were stored in the basement. There was no reply. I yelled again and again, but then had to accept the fact that he wasn't home. With angry tears in my eyes, I managed to drag myself out of my room and discover that the crutches were right outside my door.

"Hmmm…. That's odd." I said to myself as I grabbed them to help me get off the cold floor. I went to my dresser and grabbed out a purple camisole, some bell-bottom jeans, and skin-tight black hoodie. Then, because I only had about 30 minutes, I hobbled to the bathroom to take a 5 minute shower and to throw on my clothes and some mascara. Then, I some-how got down the stairs without falling and limped into the kitchen. I got a granola bar, which I crammed down my throat, and went to go retrieve my backpack from my room and to brush my hair and my teeth. As soon as I got that done, I ran down the stairs as fast as my ankle and crutches would permit, and I ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

I made it to my car, a black 1998 Mitsubishi Gallant, with about 5 minutes to get to Lake George High. I opened the door, threw my back-pack in the back seat, along with my crutches, and I floored it as I pulled out of my long and twisty driveway. I chuckled, hoping that the neighbors heard and woke up, considering they always do that to me on the weekends. The drive to the school was short and sweet, and I got there just in time to have a couple of minutes to situate myself (and not fall flat on my face as I took my bag and my crutches out of the backseat). Then I limped towards the entrance of the school, hoping I wouldn't trip going _up_ the stairs.

When I met up with Sara who was finishing her homework in our first class (which was English), and she didn't seem at all surprised by the crutches.

"What did you do this time?" she asked, not even looking up from her paper.

"Ugh, I only fell down the stairs. Nothin' to worry about." I replied, thinking about how I fell down 2 different kinds of stairs yesterday.

"Well, anything else interesting happen yesterday?" Sara questioned suspiciously as she looked up from my homework and immediately knew that I was hiding something from her.

"Yes, something else did happen yesterday." I dragged on, hoping that Mrs. Begs, the teacher, would start the class before I got attacked by Sara's interrogating.

"Well, what was it?" she now said, looking both curious _and_ annoyed.

I sighed and finally told her about meeting Kiorae, and about my brother's suspension for getting in a fight with Kiorae's brother, Kaylen.

Her eyes got wicked wide as if she knew something that I didn't, then I realized that she was looking over my shoulder. I turned around and my eyes got wider, too. Speak of the devil, Kiorae had just walked in the classroom. Mrs. Begs introduced him to the class and beckoned him to sit in the last open desk, which was directly behind me…

"Oh, crap." I muttered hoping that I wouldn't embarrass myself any further than yesterday, and the fact the I had to use crutches. Of course, Kiorae noticed who I was, and looked worried as he sat down behind me.

"Hello Anna." he started, leaning over then desk and looking concerned. "I really hope that injury isn't because I caught you the wrong way. Are you alright?"

Okay, that just made me blush a wickedly deep red color, and Kiorae seemed waytoo concerned to the point where this conversation was just turning out to be really embarrassing. Or so _I_ thought.

"No, I just fell down a different set of stairs yesterday. So, don't worry, just a sprain! And thanks again for preventing a possibly broken neck." I said as I tried to enlighten the conversation. I really didn't like seeing that amount of unhappiness in his eyes.

"Okay, that's good." Kiorae grimaced, as if the words had caused him physical pain. He actually looked angry with himself for some odd reason.

Just then, Mrs. Begs started today's lesson and lecture on an upcoming play that we were going to go see called "The King and I".

All through the lesson, I had the weirdest feeling of eyes boring into the back of my head. Plus, every time I looked back, Kiorae was looking right at me. Creepy, I shuddered, but I still secretly enjoyed the intricate feeling of having him watching me. I tried to concentrate on the lecture, but was thankful when the bell rang so I could see what Sara thought about Kiorae. But before I could even talk to her, Kiorae was at my side, asking if I needed any help carrying my books, and to help me to my next class. I was so completely befuddled, then Sara caught my eye and winked, which gave me some sort of confidence (perhaps stupidity), so I gave Kiorae my books and started to stride confidently out the door. Then, all off a sudden, some random kid ran into me, causing me to fall down and hit a wall while the kid that knocked me over got up and ran away without even saying sorry.

Kiorae now looked really angry as he glared at the kid running away from the crime scene. He then turned his gaze back to me and started to panic when he saw that there were angry tears in my eyes. Darned ankle!

"Oh My God!!! Are you okay!?! I could have prevented that from happening! Is your ankle okay? Is it broken? Do you need to go to the nurse? Oh gosh, this is all my fault!" he worried on, saying that it was all his fault that I got hurt. My angry tears running down my face didn't help as I was trying to comfort _him_, saying that I'm totally fine, with exception of my now more screwed-up ankle, and that no-one could of prevented this from happening. I tried to get up on my own but as soon as I put any weight on my ankle, I yelped and immediately switched my weight to the other leg and almost fell over again before he caught me. I told Kiorae that I didn't want to go, but he still insisted that he bring me to the nurse to check it out to make sure I didn't break my ankle, which, knowing me, could be a strong possibility.

His next action made me blush even more as he picked me up, books, crutches, and all, and carried me to the nurse's office. He carried me the entire way there like I weighed lighter than a feather. I was still so extremely embarrassed that I avoided his eyesight the whole walk to the nurses office. When we finally got there, he laid me down on one of the waiting chairs and called the nurse over to look at my ankle. It turned out that it just got sprained even more than it already was, and I was told to stay off of it for a couple days. By now, I had turned a bright crimson red and I really wanted crawl into a shell and die of embarrassment, but Kiorae was being really kind and gentle when the nurse told us to go back to class. Then he gingerly picked me up off the chair set me on my feet.

Our eyes linked and, again, I was mesmerized by his beauty, and I realized just how tall he really was. Kiorae was at least 6 feet tall and had me by a good 5 inches. And he was very, _very,_ strong, and _very, very, _sweet. Then it hit me. Golden and blue colors fringed my eyesight so I could see him and only him. I had fallen completely and undeniably in love with Kiorae.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After my life-altering epiphany, I suddenly realized that I certainly did not want to go back to class. I wanted to stay with Kiorae, and never ever leave his side. Apparently, Kiorae didn't want to, either. As soon as we exited the nurse's office, he gently swooped me up and started carrying me somewhere. We were both drowning in each other's eyes, and at that point, I really did not care where we went as long as I was with him. Kiorae carried me to his car, which was a shiny and dazzling, white Honda Civic. Like I really noticed. Then I was placed in the passenger seat and he ran to the driver's seat and slammed the door. The car started when the key was placed in the ignition, and Kiorae floored it as we took off out of the student parking lot.

I then had half a mind to realize HOLY CRAP! Kiorae was going about 85mph down the highway and I didn't even know where he was taking me! And I wasn't wearing a seat belt! I snapped out of the fascinating joining of his eyes and mine, and I threw on my seatbelt. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes after I broke eye contact and I pondered on what would happen if I talked. Curiosity finally got the best of me and I asked, "Ummm… Where exactly are we going?"

Suddenly, Kiorae was avoiding eye contact with me and he replied oddly, "We are going to my parent's house, so we can explain some things to you."

I was tremendously puzzled by these facts, but I was also sorta disappointed, considering I had originally thought that he might be taking me on a date. Some irritating tears welled up in my eyes and I started to get really nervous on account of the fact that he was taking me to meet his parents. Of course Kiorae noticed the tears and looked extremely sad when he asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing." I stuttered. Yeah, nothing.

"Really, are you okay?" Kiorae continued, still looking sad.

"S'not important." I pouted while keeping my gaze out the car window.

"Well, Anna, everything about you is important now." he stated, waiting for my reply.

I still kept my gaze out the window and didn't say anything.

"Huhhh…" He sighed, then grimaced, and we went another 10 minutes in a stony, awkward silence. Then I realized I had absolutely no clue where we were going, and all I could see was the long stretch of highway and surrounding trees. We then took a sharp turn off the road and onto what appeared to be an ancient unused path leading into the heart of the forest. Curiosity overtook me again as I wondered what his house looked like and then nervousness killed off the curiosity and left me practically pleading with Fate that Kiorae's family would like me. We finally arrived at his house, which was a colossal-sized white modern mansion with many windows and at least 3 to 5 floors. Plus, the front was directly on the beach of Lake George. It was the most breath-taking and beautiful house that I had ever seen. If it was even considered a house.

Then I realized that my mouth was wide open, which Kiorae had noticed and started chuckling. I gave him a half-hearted glare which just made him break out in laughter. Kiorae's laughter was as gorgeous as he was, and so significant that I could probably notice it from miles away. It sounded like the mix of a purring, content cat and a sweetly tinkling brook. In some-what of a trance, I started laughing, too, just because he was laughing. We calmed down a bit, (after 5 minutes of the outrageous laughter), and he got out of the car, opened my door, grabbed my exceedingly annoying crutches, and helped me get on my feet. We were still a bit giddy as he walked, (and I shuffled), to the door.

As soon as we walked in, the whole Stark family seemed to appear right out of thin air in front of us, and they appeared to be some-what angry. Oh, crap. This doesn't look good. All of a sudden, Kaylen (a.k.a. Kiorae's older brother) appeared out of nowhere and plowed Kiorae right into a wall, creating a giant hole into the next room. Then it was pure pandemonium.

While I was in total shock, a tall woman with a shock of short, pink-and-blue colored spiral hair yanked me out of the way of the fight and pushed me, (and my crutches), into a different room and locked the door. Reality hit me hard and I realized that I locked in a bathroom while Kiorae was probably getting pounded into a pulp right outside the door.

"Let me out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while I furiously pounded on the door. Then I landed on my ankle wrong and I let out a squeal of pain as I crumpled to the ground. The hopeless tears started to run down my face again for the second time today and I looked around the room to see where I was. I was locked in a gorgeous and sparkling clean white bathroom that had luscious purple towels and both a shower and bath. There were three doors and, considering the one behind me was locked, I thought I may as well find some other route to escape and attempt to help Kiorae. "Door number one." I murmured as I opened a door leading into a orderly closet with Egyptian linens in it. Well, that was a dud. (But not really.) "Door number two." I sighed and opened the other door. It opened into a tan-colored room with a plasma flat screen, every possible gaming system available, a lot of furniture, and a foosball table. " So this is the pure definition of a man-cave." I thought and then giggled a little. Then I was reminded of the large fight occurring in the house by yet another loud crash on the opposite side of a wall. Again, I frantically started searching for a way to help Kiorae. I immediately grabbed a heavy iron stool and hobbled into another room with pale tan walls and a dining table with old-fashioned chairs. I limped through that room and had just gotten through the door-way of what appeared to be a sitting room when Kiorae and Kaylen burst through a door opposite mine. Enraged with the thought of Kaylen hurting Kiorae, I hurled the iron stool across the room, with such brutality that I didn't even know that I possessed, and hit Kaylen square in the head.

He stumbled and then crumpled to the ground with a dazed and confused look about his face. Completely oblivious to what I just did, I hurried over to Kiorae as fast as I could and tripped over a rug, and, of course, toppled to the ground. For about the third time today, I started tearing. Then harsh, cruel, reality hit me yet again and I realized what I just did. I killed Kaylen. Then I really started bawling my eyes out. This had got be the worst possible situation in which to meet a beloved's family. I was going to go to jail.

Kiorae, standing about 5 feet away from Kaylen, was watching him with a look of pure humor mixed with light wariness. My sobbing tore him away from the sight of Kaylen's limp body and he sprinted over to me. He crouched down, picked me up, and then placed me on his lap.

"I-I k-k-killed him d-didn't I." I sobbed into Kiorae's shoulder. Then Kiorae started laughing! I mean, what the heck!?!? Still sobbing uncontrollably, I attempted to get up to call the police and hand myself in, but Kiorae held me tight and continued to laugh. I was really confused now, and still sobbing.

Kiorae looked at me and, still laughing, said, "He's not dead! He's just knocked out!" Now I was really angry, overwhelmed, and so hurt by my own actions (and my ankle), that I blacked out in the middle of Stark's white, retro-style sitting room.

********

I woke up in an unfamiliar house, and in a strange bed that wasn't mine. Some can't possibly imagine why I freaked out a bit. Well, I did anyways. When I started to become conscious, my eyes fluttered wide open to the sight of an angled ceiling with white paneling. I immediately sat up and started hyperventilating and I went to roll off the bed. Instead of hitting the floor, I ended up hitting a sleeping Kiorae instead. I almost screamed, but managed not to, and I then finally realized where I was and why. I let out a deep sigh and Kiorae shifted on the bed. I froze immediately, and not wanting to wake him up, I slowly laid back down on the bed. I shifted onto my side and gazed at him while he slept.

Kiorae had such a slender face, with a slim nose and almond shaped eyes, and an aloft smile teasing along his lips. So tempting, I thought as I gazed. So tempting that perhaps I could lightly stroke his face….

Without warning, my arm raised to run the tips of my fingers down his beautifully framed face. Ever so gently, I was able to smooth the creases in his forehead, and to comb back a few stray strands of his angelic golden hair. My hand shuddered as if I was touching something forbidden, something un-human.

Suddenly, Kiorae rolled over on top of me and snuggled into my chest. Instead of flinching away as I probably should have, I curled into him in a little ball and deeply inhaled his scent. Kiorae smelled of musky vanilla with hints of a spice that sort of burnt my nose in a good way. He also had a potent lavender aroma surrounding his hair. I was about to think that was peculiar, but I really can't say that when I was the crazy person smelling his hair. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed wicked tight. Now, not that I didn't appreciate that his arms were around me, but he was squishing me so tight that I couldn't breathe. I gently tried to push him back but that just made him hug me even tighter. Now he was strangling me, and I made another attempt to get out of his iron grasp. I threw all of my weight to the left side and we both fell off the bed. I landed on top of him and it felt like hitting a rock. But at least he wasn't constricting my airways anymore.

Kiorae woke up with a start (obviously) and I saw him wince a little from the impact of me falling on him. I immediately felt terrible, but as soon as he saw me, Kiorae smiled as bright as the sun. It was absolutely blinding and it made my face automatically light up, too.

"Well, good morning, Anna!" He said happily, hugging me closely, but nothing like the strangling hug he gave me before.

"Hey Kiorae! What's up?" I said, being extremely glad he wasn't angry with me for waking him up so rudely.

He chuckled."Well, Anna, you are."

I blushed a radiant bright red. And, of course, he noticed. I internally fought myself for a second on whether or not I should want get off of him, but I decided to be polite so I rolled off of Kiorae. I stood up, straightened my clothes and tried to maintain some of my dignity (while epically failing at that.) I offered a hand to Kiorae and he grabbed it. In a flash, I found him standing up quite close to me. A half a second later, I was in his arms and being carried out of the room. Kiorae carried me through a maze of hallways and down a flight of stairs. He then gently set me down and helped me hop into the dining room.

His whole family was sitting quietly around the dining room table. They all kept their faces blank and Kaylen was holding an ice-pack to his head. By now, I was so nervous that my smile melted off my face and I was looking for a route of escape. Instead of me jumping out a window or some other type of drastic measure, Kiorae pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. Kiorae calmly took a seat beside me and turned to talk.

"This is my family, the Starks, and this is Anna, my, uhhh, girlfriend." Kiorae introduced. At least he tried to make things a little more comfortable. If the tension of this room hadn't been as thick as pea-soup, I would have actually blushed at the thought of Kiorae mentioning that I was his girlfriend. Instead, everything just stayed in a stoic and uncomfortable silence, so Kiorae sighed and started to introduce his family.

"Anna, this is Amae, my sister." he pointed to a girl on the right. She was super-tall, super-skinny, and had super-long dirty blonde hair that almost reached her knees. She seemed pretty super. Amae leaned over the corner of the table to shake my hand and smiled encouragingly. I took her hand and received a violent shock through-out the rest of my body. I winced and immediately tugged my hand away from hers. It had felt like I had held on to one of those fake gum prank things except with the voltage of an electric fence. Ow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Amae, avoiding my eyes and looking terribly embarrassed.

Still a bit shocked, all I could say was, "S'okay." Kiorae sighed and the turned to bright-pink and electric-blue haired lady, who was holding hands with a tall and tanned man that had cropped dark-brown hair.

"This is Lenia, my mother, and Aremn, my father." They also held out their hands to allow me to shake them, but I was a lot more hesitant this time and I only nodded. Their hands both dropped at the same time and they nodded, too. Kiorae sighed again and turned to a petite girl with long dark brunette hair who looked like an Amazon goddess. She had gold plaits in her hair and gold bracelets lacing her arms and legs. She also appeared to have henna tattoos all over her body and face. And she looked kind of… Scary.

"Anna, this is Jayla, my sister-in-law, who's married to Kaylen, whom you've obviously met." explained Kiorae, trying not to laugh when he added Kaylen's introduction. Amae snorted. I blushed a deep red and nodded while Kaylen looked at me seeming confused, and Jayla glared angrily. My faced paled and I backed up into the chair a little more while Kiorae wrapped his arms around me and pulled me a little farther away from Jayla. She, apparently, was not very fond of me.

Meanwhile, Aremn cleared his throat and leaned onto the table. He cleared his throat again and began to speak. "Anna, do you know why you are here?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, sir."

"Well, it is because you have created a Mark with my son."

I looked at him, feeling utterly confused and completely lost.

Aremn shook his head and sighed. He gave Kiorae a disappointed look and that irritated me a bit. Five minutes of stoic silence later, I finally spoke up and heatedly exclaimed, "I think it would be a bit helpful if someone explained to me what a Mark means. Please."

Kiorae then spoke up and said, "Anna, honey, a Mark occurs when people like us find their soul mate. It means that you and I are joined both mentally and physically for the rest of our… Existence."

"What do you mean 'People like us'? And… Existence?" I asked him, being totally unprepared for the answer. Instead of Kiorae replying, Lenia spoke up for the first time, with a voice as clear and high-pitched as a bell.

"Anna, dear, we are vampires."

I never realized that I stopped breathing.

For the second time that day, I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is just a preview for the next chapter. I will continue it only if I get a couple of reviews telling me that it doesn't totally blow!_

**Chapter 4**

This time, I awoke with a splitting headache in pitch-black darkness. I had absolutely no clue to my surroundings and there wasn't anyone next to me. All I knew was that I was lying on a bed somewhere, in someone's house. Then I rolled over and saw the bright red glare of an alarm clock stating that it was nearly 4 o'clock in the morning. I groaned, and then fell back asleep.

Nine hours later, I woke up with the bright sun in my eyes. I made a feeble attempt to shield my eyes with my hand from the burning UV rays, but with no avail, because I felt as if I had the equality of a hangover. I opened my eyes again and took in the view of… My bedroom. All of a sudden, the wave of events flooded into my mind and I remembered… Well, everything.

Still absorbing the reality that my true love is in fact a vampire, I groaned yet again and inched my way off of the one surface that I considered to be stable. The floor apparently wasn't, and nor was my ankle. As suspected by any normal person, I fell down. But I wasn't a normal person anymore.

Bearing that in mind, I edged my way off the bed, painfully got to my feet, swayed a little, and then steadied myself with a deep breath. I walked like an old man and it took me five minutes to get to my bedroom door. And then I remembered that today was a Friday…

OH MY GOD I SKIPPED THREE DAYS OF SCHOOL!!! Suddenly spazzing out, I thought of all the make-up work I was going to have to do, and also totally knowing that my parents were going to flip at me. And knowing that my teachers would not be merciful for my unexplained absences, I was fairly certain that this weekend wasn't going to be a joyful one.


End file.
